


[podfic] Shiver, Whisper, Cringe

by reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Buffy goes to Hogwarts, Canon through Order of the Phoenix, Child Soldiers, Crossover, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Magic, Multi, Podfic, Song fic, Soul Bond, canon through BtVS season 7, canonical character deaths, canonical character resurrections, dreamy, originally posted in 2010, using magic to re-write the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Gifts, especially those given by Magic itself, are never free and the price is one none of them ever asked to pay but they must. And that's all there is to it.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Shiver, Whisper, Cringe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiver, Whisper, Cringe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647251) by pprfaith. 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Magic, Soul Bond, canonical character deaths, canonical character resurrections, All Magic Comes With a Price, dreamy, Buffy goes to Hogwarts, canon through BtVS season 7, canon through Order of the Phoenix, song fic, Child Soldiers, using magic to re-write the ending, Hopeful Ending, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:** [Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDaHPMnxrag), as performed by Guano Apes

 **Length:** 01:53:01

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Shiver,%20Whisper,%20Cringe.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(HP_BtVS\)%20_Shiver,%20Whisper,%20Cringe_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (00:53:52)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Shiver,%20Whisper,%20Cringe/\(HP_BtVS\)%20_Shiver,%20Whisper,%20Cringe_%20part%201.mp3)

[Part Two (00:59:09)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Shiver,%20Whisper,%20Cringe/\(HP_BtVS\)%20_Shiver,%20Whisper,%20Cringe_%20part%202.mp3)


End file.
